Dia de Chuva
by Melina Black
Summary: Uma vitória de Gryffindor, uma derrota de Lily. Ou, talvez, duas vitórias. Quem sabe?


_N/A: Sim, eu estou viva, como podem notar, ainda que Lua Cheia não tenha sido atualizada dentro do prazo que eu esperava (ultrapassando em muito tal prazo, mas eu juro por Zeus que não desisti dela). Para compensar meu ultrajante atraso e para comemorar meu aniversário (sim, estou completando 20 aninhos hoje), aqui está uma one-shot J/L romântica e bonitinha. Espero que gostem e deixem reviews! -_

_E vamos a fic!_

_Melina Black_

Dia de Chuva

Lily Evans sentiu seu estômago revirar. Sentiu os olhos esmeralda se fecharem para conter as lágrimas, enquanto os cabelos vermelho-fogo voavam contra o vento conforme ela corria. O coração da jovem Gryffindor apertou-se tanto que ela achou que nunca mais seria capaz de fazer ele voltar ao normal. O ar escapou completamente dos seus pulmões e ela continuava correndo com todas as suas forças, convicta de que tais órgãos nunca mais receberiam oxigênio. Mas ela não se importou. Não se importou com toda Hogwarts olhando sua fuga desesperada, não se preocupou que suas vestes estivessem encharcadas pela chuva torrencial, nem que suas amigas tentavam alcançá-la. Ela não se importou com nada, somente com toda aquela dor que consumia seu peito. Não ligou para as dezenas de pessoas que empurrou enquanto corria, nem para os olhares espantados de todos seus colegas – amigos ou não. Não viu nada além do Castelo se aproximando, seu conhecido sexto andar da Ala Oeste, seu refúgio. Bateu duas vezes a varinha numa pequena rachadura e mais duas no quadro de um unicórnio adormecido. O animal acordou, balançou sua crina e inclinou o chifre em direção à rachadura, que se tornou maior e mais larga, dando passagem a uma grande sala oval e branca.

Não olhou para nada além da grande almofada vermelho-sangue no canto da sala e jogou-se nela. Sentiu seus músculos finalmente descontraírem. Sentiu as lágrimas finalmente escorrerem. Sentiu toda a dor que achou que nunca ia sentir, que tinha jurado a si mesma nunca sentir. Não por ele. Não por aquele que a chamava para sair desde o 4º ano, recebendo suas recusas como um "tente de novo". Não por um dos maiores arruaceiros de Hogwarts. Não pelo seu colega de Monitoria. Não por aquele maldito Maroto de cabelos arrepiados. Nunca pelo apanhador perfeito da Gryffindor. Nunca por James Potter.

Mas ela, por mais que tivesse sido bem-sucedida por quase três anos, fora traída por seu coração - maldito e burro coração -, que havia resolvido bater por ele. Sua razão, a qual ela tanto prezava, havia partido há muito e deixado-na sozinha nessa confusão.

E logo hoje, que havia reunido toda aquela coragem que a pusera na Casa dos Leões para ter uma conversa sincera com Potter, ele a trocara por outra. Ela viu tudo. Quase tudo, na verdade, mas viu o suficiente. Viu o resto do time campeão da Taça de Quadribol deixar o vestiário, enquanto Potter terminava de arrepiar seus cabelos. Viu aquela maldita Ravenclaw aparecer Morgana sabe de onde. Viu ela tapar os olhos do apanhador por trás, viu ele sorrir. Viu ele mexer os lábios, provavelmente dizendo o nome dela. Nisso Lily fechou os olhos. Sabia o que viria a seguir e não queria ver. Mas precisava. Sabia que precisava. Seus instintos diziam que ele nunca faria aquilo que ela achava que ele ia fazer. Sua intuição gritava para confiar nele. Abriu os olhos e logo os fechou de novo, com toda sua força. Ele estava lá, com os lábios colados aos da Ravenclaw, os olhos cerrados e uma expressão de felicidade em seu rosto. Não agüentou mais e começou sua fuga em direção à passagem do Unicórnio, ignorando a tudo e a todos pelo caminho.

Ignorou, inclusive, que alguém a havia seguido durante sua fuga desenfreada.

Ignorou que não era a única pessoa naquela sala.

Ignorou, nem mesmo percebeu, que James Potter estava a menos de um metro dela.

Mas sentiu aquela mão firme e um tanto áspera em seu rosto. Sentiu a respiração pesada na sua pele, sentiu os pingos de chuva caírem sobre si. Sentiu seu coração parar de bater, sentiu seus pulmões se esvaziarem de novo. Abriu os olhos devagar, perguntando-se se não era uma ilusão proporcionada pela magia da passagem. Perguntou-se se aquele era mesmo James Potter. Tocou-lhe o rosto, a haste dos óculos, o pescoço. Tirou a mão rapidamente e virou o rosto. Era ele, em carne, osso e vestes molhadas.

Lily abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, sem saber o que dizer. Mas sabia que precisava dizer algo. Sabia que devia dizer o quanto estava machucada, sabia que devia gritar que Potter era tudo o que ela sempre tinha dito, que nunca devia ter se permitido amá-lo.

Mas ela não disse nada. Não conseguiu dizer uma única palavra, todas elas ficaram trancadas na sua garganta. As lágrimas, essas ela não conseguia reter. Jorravam livres, como se não a fizessem sentir a mais ridícula das criaturas. Como se não a fizesse sentir pior, pois chorava na frente dele. Isso era tudo o que ela menos queria.

Virou o rosto, vendo que era tudo o que podia fazer. As palavras não saíam, as lágrimas não paravam, os músculos não se moviam. Tudo que pôde fazer foi virar o rosto, num mudo apelo para que a deixasse sozinha, esperando que ele entendesse que ele era a última pessoa que ela queria ver naquele momento.

Mas ele não entendeu. Ele nunca entedia. A mão dele voltou a tocar seu rosto e fez com que ela o encarasse de novo. Ela perdeu-se alguns segundos naqueles olhos amendoados, analisando cada ponto castanho e cada verde. E fechou os olhos. Doía-lhe demais tê-lo tão próximo depois _daquilo_. Fechou os olhos, visto que era o que lhe restava fazer. Rezou a todos os deuses, anjos, seres sobrenaturais para que ele fosse embora, mas nenhum atendeu seu desejo. Ele continuava ali, sua mão fria em contado com a pele fria da garota. Os olhos esmeralda continuavam cerrados. Mas se abriram instintivamente quando os lábios molhados de Potter tocaram os seus. Seu corpo parecia ter recuperado a vida por um instante. Ela sonhara tanto com aquele beijo nos últimos dias, mas parecia tão errado agora! Era o beijo perfeito que ela sempre esperava como seu primeiro, mas tinha um gosto de despedida. Ela sentia que era a coisa certa a se fazer, mas um pinguinho de racionalidade que havia lhe voltado dizia que era um adeus. Uma primeira e uma última vez. As lágrimas continuavam rolando por sua face, misturadas aos pingos de chuva que ainda caíam dos rostos dos dois, dos cabelos dos dois. Ela esqueceu que era errado no instante em que a língua quente dele invadiu sua boca sem nenhum aviso. A mão dele desceu para sua cintura, a puxando para perto dele. Os braços dela, estendidos ao lado do seu corpo, demonstravam toda sua falta de ação. Não sabia o que fazer. Não era pela falta de experiência. Não esperava por aquilo. E Lily Evans nunca soube lidar com surpresas.

Mas ela gostava de ser surpreendida, apesar de tudo. Logo seus braços retomaram a força e abraçaram o Maroto pelo pescoço. As mãos embrenharam-se nos cabelos arrepiados e rebeldes, os bagunçando ainda mais. Os braços fortes de Potter a trouxeram mais para si, as mãos acariciando a pele gelada por sob a capa encharcada.

O frio havia passado, a dor havia passado. Naquele instante – que ela nunca soube dizer se foram segundos, minutos ou horas – o único sentimento que a preenchia era o de certeza. Tinha certeza de que ele era o homem da sua vida. Sabia que era aquele criador de casos que queria como seu único amor. Soube, no exato momento que seus lábios se uniram, que era aquilo que ela queria ter em todos os dias da sua vida. Suspeitou, sentiu, soube que nunca teria outro na sua vida que não ele.

Os lábios avermelhados de Potter desceram para o pescoço alvo de Lily. Ela se permitiu um suspiro.

As palavras, que ela tanto prezava, lhe eram inúteis agora. Mesmo que ela conseguisse se fazer falar, eram desnecessárias, vãs.

Mas ele não achou isso. Ele nunca concordava com ela, afinal.

Ela ouviu seu nome fluir dos lábios dele, e abriu os olhos. Viu e sentiu que ele havia parado com os beijos. Sentiu um aperto no peito e o viu sentar-se no chão, ao seu lado. Sentiu a mão agora quente tocar a sua, novamente fria. Os olhos castanhos miraram os seus verdes e o coração dela parou de novo. Ou será que nem tinha voltado a bater?

Ela viu ali tudo que ela mesma queria dizer. Viu o "eu te amo" que não conseguia dizer, mas teve certeza de que era apenas o reflexo de seus sentimentos. Ele não sentia aquilo, não podia sentir se há minutos se engalfinhava com a Ravenclaw no vestiário da Casa dos Leões.

Seu corpo inteiro estremeceu, gelou e as lágrimas, recém contidas, voltaram a se derramar pela alva pele com sardas da ruiva.

A voz dele atingiu seus ouvidos, mas ela não entendia nada. Nenhuma das palavras dele foi decodificada. Nenhuma sinapse foi feita. Ela se limitou a olhá-lo, apática. Notou o olhar preocupado dele, mas não ficou feliz com aquilo.

- Por quê? – a voz trêmula dela finalmente conseguiu escapar por seus lábios.

Ele a fitou sem entender. Ela continuou.

- Por que justo hoje? Por que beijar aquela Ravenclaw justo no dia que eu... que eu... ia te dizer aquilo? Por quê? Eu disse que precisava falar contigo depois do jogo, podia ter esperado pra... pra... pra se agarrar com ela. Eu só queria alguns minutos, Potter. Só pra dizer o quão importante tu te tornaste pra mim, que, em algum momento nesses anos todos, tu conseguiste o que queria. Eu me rendi. Tu conseguiste. Dobrou Lily Evans. Mas eu tinha esperança que não fosse ostentar essa vitória. Tinha esperança de que fosse de verdade. Eu achei... eu, idiota, achei que eu já era mais que um troféu pra ti. Mas...

Ele a calou. Colou seus lábios aos dela, que não pôde evitar que seus olhos se fechassem em deleite.

- Eu te amo, Lily.

Ela riu. Riu daquele jeito meio desesperado, riu por não acreditar, riu porque não conseguia chorar mais.

- Claro que ama. Ama tanto que beijou aquela Ravenclaw...

- Porque achei que fosse tu. – ele fechou os olhos e os abriu de novo. Ela piscava sem parar, tentando assimilar a resposta dele.

- Como? Nós somos completam... – e ela se lembrou que ele nem a vira. Ela se lembrou que a Ravenclaw cobrira os olhos dele com as mãos. E ela se lembrou que havia fechado os seus próprios em seguida. Lembrou-se que não sabia como o beijo havia acontecido. Mas também se lembrou de que, sim, ele a havia beijado. – Não faz sentido...!

Ele suspirou e arrepiou os cabelos, fazendo com que gotas d'água fossem para todos os lados.

- Tu tinhas dito que ia falar comigo no vestiário depois do jogo, se nós ganhássemos. – ele deu um sorriso torto. Ela se lembrou de que aquela foi a partida mais rápida que ela havia visto em Hogwarts. Dois minutos e James Potter pegara a bolinha alada. – Deixei o time inteiro sair e fiquei te esperando. Alguém chegou e tapou meus olhos. E me beijou. Quem eu ia achar que era?

Convencido, pensou Lily. Convencido, arrogante, prepotente. Ela nunca o beijaria daquele jeito tão... tão... impulsivo.

- Mas eu soube que não era tu quando me dei conta que a minha Lily nunca faria aquilo. A Lily que eu conheço enrolaria os cabelos nos dedos da mão direita, morderia o lábio inferior, bateria o pé esquerdo três vezes antes de começar a falar. Mas não taparia meus olhos, nem me beijaria de supetão. Foi aí que peguei minha vassoura e vim atrás de ti.

Ela olhou sem nem perceber para a porta e viu a amada vassoura de Potter toda encharcada, tanto quanto ambos o estavam. Os olhos mais verdes que uma jade se voltaram para o rosto daquele bruxo que ela aprendeu a amar. E ele a olhou de volta, e sabem-se lá quantas Eras eles ficaram se olhando. A única coisa que Lily pôde contar mais tarde é que ela acreditou nele. Pela primeira vez na vida, Lily Evans acreditou em Potter sem questionar uma segunda vez, sem ironizar, sem xingar. E foi ali que ela sentiu que seu coração voltou a bater, que seus pulmões trabalhavam normalmente e que voltara a ter controle de seus músculos. Mas as lágrimas... ah, essas ainda caíam.

Ele a olhava sem entender. E soltou uma exclamação de pura surpresa quando a ruiva se jogar sobre ele, o abraçando. Não que fosse a intenção dela ou dele – não de forma premeditada -, mas os dois acabaram no chão.

Ela olhou dentro daqueles olhos castanhos que a fitavam risonhos. Ela riu também e mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto a mão direita enrolava uma mecha do cabelo vermelho-vivo.

- Eu te amo, James Potter. – a voz dela saiu macia e quente, aliviada e determinada. Mas ele sentiu aquela pontinha de timidez que fez o rosto dela tomar um tom avermelhado. Ele sorriu e a puxou pela nuca para outro beijo.

- Eu também te amo, minha ruivinha. – ela riu. Ela riu porque sabia que ele havia usado os vocativos pelos quais ela tanto ralhara com ele. E ele sabia que ela não o faria agora. Os dois sabiam que pronomes possessivos e adjetivos carinhosos cabiam perfeitamente ali.

Dias depois, Sirius Black diria que não poderia ter sido algo mais meloso. E Melina Warlock diria que ele é um cachorro insensível. E Remus Lupin riria de mais uma briga deles, e diria que Prongs finalmente fez o que era certo do jeito certo. E que Lily finalmente havia parado de brigar contra os seus sentimentos por James. E Sirius diria que era hora de Remus fazer o mesmo, deixar de ser fresco como James e tomar uma atitude quanto a Aline. E James diria que ele, James, podia ser fresco, mas tinha a garota mais perfeita do mundo com ele. E Melina diria que Sirius é um cachorro insensível. E Lily riria e beijaria James. E Sirius ficaria emburrado, mas logo roubaria um beijo de Melina. E Melina xingaria Sirius, mas o beijaria depois. E Remus riria daquela bagunça toda, e olharia timidamente para Aline, que olharia timidamente para ele. E Lily olharia para James e James olharia para Lily. E os dois veriam nos olhos do outro que jamais poderiam ser felizes separados.


End file.
